The Nightmare
by XAgumon
Summary: T.K. has a nightmare of an old foe... Please Read/Review


The Nightmare  
  
"Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.............."  
  
The small child sat alone in the woods, tears streaming from his eyes. His clothes were ripped  
and torn. An eerie fog drifted and swirled around him... keeping him from seeing anything beyond a few  
feet away...  
  
"Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.............."  
  
T.K. looked up. The voice that kept calling to him... it was familiar. Eerily familiar.  
Frighteningly familiar....  
  
"Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay..............."  
  
Suddenly, a pair of demonic red eyes appeared from the mist. T.K. got up, and backed up against  
the tree, screaming.  
  
"Hello...." a voice said, " T.K....."  
  
"W-what do you want?" the small boy asked.  
  
Suddenly... the owner of the eyes stepped forward. It was a bond-haired boy, with a green turtle-  
neck sweater and jeans. He wore brown gloves, and had a confident smirk on his face.  
  
T.K. sighed with relief. It was his brother, Matt.  
  
Matt walked up to his brother. "What's the matter T.K.," he asked. "What are you doing out here  
all alone in the woods?"  
  
"I don't know..." T.K. said. "I was just here..."  
  
"Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay............."  
  
T.K.'s eyes widened in suprise and fright. "What's wrong," Matt asked.  
  
"D-didn't you hear it?" T.K. stammered.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"  
  
It was at that precise moment that the howl rang out that Matt's eyes widened in suprise and  
shock, and his brother stared on in mortified horror. Thrust through Matt's gut was a monstrous clawed  
hand.  
  
The hand pulled back, and Matt fell, dead.  
  
T.K. looked up at his brother's assailant, still mostly shrouded in mist....  
  
"T.K......." he said. "Hello... T.K......  
  
T.K ran.  
  
He ran as fast as he could.  
  
But then, he heard wing beats following him. They were drawing closer, closer...  
  
"T.K?"  
  
Suddenly, standing before T.K. was a young girl. A girl he knew well... Kari. But she was  
differant. Older now. Dressed differantly.  
  
"What's wrong T.K?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly, T.K. wasn't a little boy anymore. It was as if he had grown several years in that  
instance. Instead of his helmet and green shirt with shorts, he wore a while hat, a blue and yellow shirt  
and jeans.  
  
"K-Kari," he said, "you have to run. There's a monster following me."  
  
"Monster?" Kari asked. Then she laughed.  
  
"What's the matter?" T.K. asked.  
  
"You've faced lots of monsters, T.K.," she said. "How is this one differant?"  
  
Suddenly, a pair of claws seemed to rip kari apart. Screaming, T.K. watched her dissolve to  
pieces....  
  
Standing where she had been was the figure shrouded in mist...  
  
"Kari!" he screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"  
  
"Not the little boy, anymore," the figure said, "yet still powerless without your little Patamon..."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
T.K. yelled, and jumped at his enemy. But all he did was leap into the mist... and hit the cold hard  
ground.  
  
And suddenly, he became the little boy again...  
  
T.K. felt himself being lifted up. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see what was ahead. The little  
boy wimpered in fear...  
  
"Open your eyes and face me..." his captor comanded.  
  
For fear of his life... T.K. slowly opened his eyes....  
  
What he saw was a black demonic being. He had the red design of a bat on his chest, and horns  
coming out the sides of his head. His arms were long and bandaged in some places, and the hands ended  
in monstrous claws. His eyes shown with a demonic red.  
  
"D-DEVIMON?!"  
  
Devimon smirked. "Hello.......... T.K."  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
T.K. awoke, screaming.  
  
Breathing heavily, he looked around. He wasn't in that forest anymore... he was in his room,  
back at home.  
  
"Thank god..." he whispered...  
  
"T.K.?" a voice said.  
  
T.K.'s head snapped back in the direction of the voice. Sitting at the side of the bed was a brown,  
round creature with bat-wings.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare again T.K.?" he asked.  
  
T.K. didn't answer. All he did was lift Patamon up, and hug him tight.  
  
"What's wrong...?" Patamon asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing," T.K. said. "Nothing..."  
  
  
The Digital World.  
The ocean.  
A lone, dark figure lies at the bottom of the sea. His arms are spread wide, and on his face is  
the expression of a demonic laugh. But yet... his body is cold and silent...  
But then suddenly... his eyes begin to glow.  
His wings begin to twitch.  
And his hands... are made into fists.  
And he says one word....  
"T.K............" 


End file.
